


What's in a name?

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who wanted a baby Wolff fic :D</p><p>Baby Wolff arrives into this world a bit early (must be the Austrian in him).</p><p>This means that there's less time to decide on a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title, I know :P

Toto wheeled Susie down the corridor to the room he had become so familiar with in the past few days. His mood had improved though, as Susie was finally well enough to stand up and walk to the wheelchair. He had hoped to start a conversation with her as they made their way along the hospital but Susie remained quiet.

It allowed Toto to be lost in his thoughts. Normally, he would have been grateful, as his job really didn’t give the time to pause and reflect. But right now, all he could do was relive the events of the past 3 days.

He was getting ready to go home after a long day of meetings at the factory when Susie had called. Her waters had broken. But she was just over seven months pregnant. Toto was positive he would lose his licence as he recalled the insane drive to the hospital that Nico had offered him. Nico drove him because Toto stayed on the phone to Susie as she called 999 and made her way in the ambulance.

When he got to the hospital, he ran to Susie’s room, leaving Nico to explain everything to the staff at the desk. She was lying in a bed and was in immense pain. Toto sat on a chair next to her, holding onto her hand, completely helpless.

Despite the lack of contractions, they were told the baby was ready to come. Toto shakily signed the bottom line of the document as Susie was too unwell to do so. And then, she was taken away, to be prepared for an emergency C-section.

For the operation, Susie was much calmer as was Toto. Hearing their son’s cries for the first time was by far the best thing they had both experienced. They were shown him, wrapped in a blanket, held by a midwife. And then he was taken away. He was too small to be held by them. He needed an incubator and needed to be moved to the neo-natal unit. As the operation continued, the new parents sat in silence, tears flowing down their faces.

Susie had taken a couple of days to gain enough strength to convince the doctors that she would be able to hold her son. Despite her pleas, he was not allowed out of the incubator. It was a fact that took a long time to sink in for both of them but whatever was best of their baby, they had to do.

They reached the door of the neo-natal unit and were buzzed in by Jess, the midwife accompanying them. She guided them over to the incubator where a small baby laid, with a wristband that had the name Wolff, Baby written on it. For a while both parents stood there, staring at their little bundle of joy who had too many wires and tubes poking out of him. Susie was the first one to break the silence.

“Can I hold him?” she sniffled.

“Eventually,” Jess smiled back. “First put your hand through here so we can see how he responds to your touch. If all goes well, you can hold him.”

Susie put her hand through the small gap in the box, gently stroking his arm. He moved his head up and back down, as if he was nodding. Jess appeared satisfied and put him in his mother’s arms.

“So,” she smiled, “any ideas for names?”

“We thought we would have a little bit longer to decide,” joked Toto.

“Francis,” whispered Susie. “I like Francis.”

Toto raised an eyebrow at her.

“What?” protested Susie.

“Francis? An Austrian and a Scot have a baby and give him a French name? I know Frank would be flattered but please, anything but a French name.”

“I have something else but you won’t like it.” Toto looked at her stern fully as she sighed and said, "Arregaithel.”

“Arr...arr...gait...”

“Arregaithel,” repeated Susie. “I thought it might be a difficult one for you.” She gave him a playful look.

“You had to pick something ridiculously Scottish, didn’t you?” He sat on the chair opposite Susie and stared at the baby in front of him. “Any others?”

“One more.”

“If this is some strange Gaelic name then-”

“Nicholas.” She looked up to meet Toto’s eyes. “Nicholas Owen Wolff, and we can spell it the German way if you so desire.”

“I can see where you got Nikolaus from but Owen?”

“Nicholas,” she corrected him. “And Francis Owen Garbett Williams.”

“Nikolaus,” Toto repeated. Susie gave him a look and he continued. “Owen is British enough.”

Jess was stood in the corner the whole time, listening to the conversation as she filled some paperwork. “So it’s decided?”

Susie looked at Toto and he nodded. “Yup. It’s Nikolaus Owen Wolff.”

 

When Toto walked into work the next week, he was greeted with well wishes and cake. Blue balloons had filled up every corner of the Brackley factory and it took a few hours to get everyone back to work.

Niki came and visited him in the office, thanking Toto for the gesture. Their conversation was interrupted by their two drivers standing in the doorway with a bottle of champagne and a few glasses.

“CONGRATS BOSS MAN!”

Toto smiled and beckoned them in, noticing that Lewis looked slightly less upbeat about the events. Toto knew Lewis didn’t exactly have the most stable private life so chose not to bring it up. To his surprise, Nico chose to.

“So Totonator, you’ve made Lewis quite upset,” he said whilst sporting a massive grin on his face.

“What did I do? I wasn’t here for a week! Did something happen while I was gone?” He looked at Lewis for an answer and he was met with puppy dog eyes.

“I thought you didn’t have a favourite driver,” Lewis mumbled.

“What?!” exclaimed Toto. “I’ve never have and I never will. You’re both equally as-”

“Your child is called Nico. Like literally nicknamed after _him_ ,” he pointed at Nico who still had a stupid grin on his face. “And if this is because he drove you to the hospital, then that’s not right because I offered as well-”

By now Toto was in fits of laughter and Niki turned to face the two drivers.

“You arschlochs. If you think Toto would name his child after one of you two you need to get your head checked. The baby is called Nikolaus-”

“ _Yeah_ ,” pointed out Lewis. “Nikolaus as in-”

“As in Niki,” smiled Toto. “And Owen is one of Frank’s middle names.”

Nico’s grin fell as Lewis’ smile grew. “Oh,” was all the German could manage.

“So is that it so we can leave the poor man alone?” asked Niki as he stood up.

The two drivers followed him out the door, their moods reversed. Nico was the last in line and before he shut the door, he said to Toto, “I’m still going to call him Nico.”

Toto laughed as the door closed. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out the photo frame and placed it on his desk. It was the first picture of the three of them, the two parents looking on at the baby in his mother’s arms.

Just the three of them - Toto, Susie and Niki Wolff.


End file.
